


The Best Don't Go As Planned

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddietines 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, buddietines, valentines gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Stuck in traffic was not how Eddie planned this.  He was supposed to be at the restaurant with his family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	The Best Don't Go As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Buddietines week.  
> Prompt: Valentines gone wrong

“Damn it,” Eddie grumbled as his hands hit the steering wheel impatiently. He was stuck in late afternoon traffic on Valentine’s Day. He had left the station at 4:30, in his suit, ring tucked away in his pocket. He was going to run by the house to pick up his boys, and then head to the restaurant, all three of them. He glanced at the clock that read “5:32 pm” in glaring red numbers. He was supposed to be at the restaurant right now with his family, not sitting in traffic. 

Just then, Eddie’s cell phone rang. He hit the phone button on his steering wheel and sighed. “Hey babe,” he said, dejectedly.

“You okay?” Buck asked. “Thought we’d all be there by now.” 

“I’m stuck in this stupid traffic. It’s terrible. We can’t be moving faster than 15 miles an hour. I left the station an hour ago, and I could put the truck in park now and walk back there in 10 minutes.”

“Want me to call the restaurant to see if they have a later reservation open?”

“I doubt they do. It’s Valentines.”

“I’ll at least call them to let them know we won’t be there.”

Traffic was at a standstill once again. Eddie rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment. “I’m so sorry.”

Buck chuckled softly. “Babe, you didn’t cause what looks like a multiple-vehicle pile up from what the news is showing.”

“This wasn’t how this night was supposed to go,” Eddie admitted. “It was supposed to be perfect. There are so many things I wanted to go right tonight, Buck.”

“Eddie, I’ll still make sure it ends perfectly. From what I can see, they’re opening the left two lanes. Maybe traffic will start moving soon.”

Eddie lifted his head up to check to make sure he was already in one of the left lanes. “I certainly hope so.”

“I’m going to hang up now so I can get a few things done. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“I love you,” Eddie said, thumb reaching for the button to hang up.

“Love you, too.”

An hour later, Eddie was finally walking up the sidewalk and into his house. However, instead of the normal decor, his house was decorated with balloons and rose petals. Eddie heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. He entered the room as was immediately greeted by the smell of Italian food wafting through the air. He looked over to see his boyfriend and son, still dressed in their suits that they were going to wear to the restaurant. 

“Daddy!” Christopher exclaimed before carefully making his way over to Eddie since he had left his crutches in his room. 

“Hey mijo,” Eddie said, wrapping his arms around his son. “What’s all this?”

“Buck said we were having Valentines here. We walked to the store down the street and bought all this stuff.”

Buck crossed the room to greet Eddie with brief kiss. “We sure did! We bought the balloons, the flowers, and the ingredients for chicken parmesan. Happy Valentines Day, babe.”

Eddie smiled at the man standing next to him. “Happy Valentines Day.”

“Christopher, why don’t you go set the table?” Buck said. As soon as Christopher was out of the kitchen, Buck turned to look Eddie in the eyes. “I know it’s not what you had planned, but just so you know, I’m still going to say yes whether we’re in some fancy restaurant in downtown or if we’re sitting at our dining room table.”

Eddie groaned. “You knew? How on earth did you know?”

Buck laughed. “We share a dresser, a closet, hell sometimes we share a bag when we both have a shift at the same time. You really didn’t think I’d see the box?”

“I thought I had it pretty well hidden!”

“Nope, pretty well hidden would be where I’ve hidden your ring,” Buck revealed.

Eddie blinked his eyes at Buck in stunned silence. “You were… Wait… What? You’re planning a proposal?”

Buck didn’t say a word, but walked out of the room and into Christopher’s bedroom. He opened the young boy’s closet and reached towards the back of the top shelf. He slipped the item into his jacket pocket before returning back to the kitchen. “Just know, I’ve got one for you too.”

“You little sneak,” Eddie laughed. “Let’s at least enjoy this first,” he said pointing to the food. “It smells amazing.”

Half an hour later, the small family was still sitting at the table, chatting about their days. Eddie looked over at Buck and smiled. “Buck,” he said, getting the younger man’s attention.

“Hmm?” Buck said, looking from Christopher to his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Eddie’s mind went blank. Everything he had thought about saying in this moment, he completely forgot. “I… um… I swear I had a speech planned out.”

Buck chuckled. “Just ask me, Eddie. I don’t need a speech.”

Eddie moved from his chair and knelt on the floor in front of Buck. “Evan Buckley, will you marry me?” He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it in front of him. 

Instead of answering right away, Buck reached in his pocket and knelt as well. “Only if you agree to marry me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190833318463/the-best-dont-go-as-planned


End file.
